Fakir
Fakir is a character from the anime/manga princess tutu. In the beginning, he is portrayed as simply Mytho's friend/guardian and attends the same school as Mytho and Duck. The Basics~ Fakir is Mytho's roommate and closest friend. He is a very talented dancer, and he hates Princess Tutu. He doesn't want her to return Mytho's heart because he doesn't want Mytho to suffer. He appears very mean: He's cruel, bossy, and rude to Ahiru and very possessive of Mytho. He tells Mytho lots of things to discourage him from wanting his heart to be restored. He tries to pierce Mytho's heart again but is stopped by Princess Tutu's words. He has scars on his chest because he is the knight that is supposed to protect Mytho. As Mytho starts to get his feelings back, growing farther and farther away from him, Fakir loses his possessiveness. He hates Princess Tutu and finds Ahiru annoying, but is very kind and gentle with her duck form. After fighting with Charon, his adoptive father, he cries at the lake where he finds Ahiru (in duck form). He hugs the duck, crying. However, when he learns she's actually a duck, he blushes and shouts: That's dirty! As the episodes pass, he starts to develop a friendship with Ahiru. At the middle of the story, we learn that he has the power to write stories that come true, being one of Drosselmeyer's descendant. When he was smaller he wrote a story about the raven's in town and he is the hero killing them. This results as the ravens attack him and nearly kills him. He gets scared by that power, but to protect Ahiru and Mytho, he uses that power to write a story where he can save them. At the end, he goes to the Lake Of Despair, where he dances the pas de deux with Ahiru to help her and give her some strength. He tells her he'll stay with her forever, even as a duck. Because of that, the pendant falls and Ahiru returns the last piece of Mytho's heart to Mytho. In the end, we see him writing the village's story with Ahiru at his side. Relationship~ Princess Tutu/ Ahiru Fakir is one of the only person in the academy to actually know that Ahiru is Princess Tutu during the story. He first dislikes Princess Tutu because she is giving Mytho his heart back and he finds Ahiru worthless and pathetic. However, he grows fond of her as they help Mytho together and he starts protecting her. He starts writing in order to protect her. When Ahiru tries to drown herself because of Drosselmeyer, he comes to rescue her ( and finds out that you can breathe underwater). They dance the pas de deux and he promises her to stay by her side forever, even as a duck. Mytho He is very protective of Mytho because he's his knight. He doesn't like Rue very much, but he lets Mytho date her. At the end, their friendship is strong and they say goodbye. Uzura Karon, his foster father is the one that recreated Edel-san, creating Uzura! She follows Fakir around and he sometimes seems a little pissed off by her. Others He has a strong bond with Karon, his adoptive father. He has a 'sister', called Rachel, and he seemed to have developed a small friendship with Autor.